criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gulino's Soldiers
|appearance = "The Return" }} Gulino's Soldiers (so named in this wiki) were a group of teenagers who committed a series of terrorist attacks under the influence of their abductor Wayne Gulino. They appeared in the Season Nine episode "The Return". Background Out of the seven children abducted by former Chicago police officer Wayne Gulino during a four-year-long span from 2007 to 2011, only four of them were successfully brainwashed by him: Stephanie Lawford, who was abducted sometime in 2007; Gavin Rossler, abducted on June 11, 2009; Trevor Madison, abducted on June 12, 2009; and Daniel Morrison, abducted on May 12, 2011. The Return On November 12, 2013, the day before the seventh anniversary of Gulino's badge being stripped, he sends Gavin to a diner that is frequented by an officer named Ryan Clayburn, arming him with a 9mm Beretta semiautomatic pistol and ordering him to open fire at the diner and kill everyone inside, including Clayburn. Trevor drops off Gavin, who sits down at the diner and orders food from a waitress. Then, he begins firing with the handgun, killing the waitress and two patrons. He then tries to shoot Clayburn, but he quickly pulls out his own gun and shoots him twice, killing Gavin. The strange circumstances of the shooting are what prompts Detective Mark Reyes to call in the BAU to assist in the investigation. The next day, Trevor fills up the gas tank of his sedan and then drives into an intersection that is currently under heavy traffic due to construction going on nearby. When he is unable to get close to the officer supervising traffic, Trevor drives onto the sidewalk and speeds over to him, stopping in the middle of the intersection. The officer tries to get him out of his car, but he merely sits in the car quietly and calmly. When the BAU learn of Trevor's appearance at the intersection, Hotch orders an evacuation of the area, but it is too late: a bomb explodes in Trevor's car, killing himself and the traffic cop. Later, the BAU deduce that the attackers are all children who were reported missing a few years ago, and Garcia manages to find several children who vanished under similar circumstances as Gavin and Trevor, including Daniel; she also finds that some of the children are dead, having been murdered by Gulino when his brainwashing methods on them failed. JJ decides to hold a press conference with Lauren Morrison, Daniel's mother, who makes a plea to him to surrender to police. Though her words briefly reach him (even prompting him to try and call Lauren), Daniel refuses to listen in the end and heads over to a park where dozens of emergency responders, including police officers, are present with several civilians. He leaves his car, carrying a backpack filled with two pistols and extra ammunition, but he is spotted by Morgan and Reyes, who pursue him to an empty alleyway, where a police car blocks Daniel's way, allowing Morgan to make the arrest. As he is being arrested, Daniel gives Reyes a scathing look. Later, Morgan tries to talk to Daniel, but he refuses to listen, instead shouts out that he is a soldier under the number of 53699 (which is the number on Gulino's police badge). Then, JJ sends Lauren inside to talk to Daniel, and although he remains quiet, she tells him about his grandmother, his dog, and the fact that his bedroom has remained in the same state since his disappearance before leaving in tears. As Lauren does so, it is seen that Daniel has started to cry as well, and he is last seen examining the handcuffs that are chaining him onto the interrogation desk. The following night, Gulino, after seeing a live news report of Daniel's arrest, decides to initiate the next stage of his plan, equipping Stephanie with a pistol and a vest rigged with explosives. He instructs her to go to the Chicago police headquarters, confront Reyes, and give him a message before detonating the explosives on the vest. Stephanie obliges and heads over to the station, wearing a police uniform (likely Gulino's), and loudly asks for Reyes, taking off the uniform and revealing the suicide vest. Reyes shows himself and identifies himself, to which Stephanie loudly gives him the message from Gulino, which details his rant against Reyes' contribution to stripping him and his partner, George Scotman, of their badges. As she does so, JJ and Blake try unsuccessfully to calm Stephanie down, while Morgan holds her at gunpoint. When she is about to detonate the explosives, Morgan shoots and injures her, while JJ grabs the detonator. Later, as Stephanie is arrested, the BAU realize that Gulino will most likely be fleeing at this point, and Garcia tracks down the likely place he will go to: the last known address of Scotman. There, Morgan holds him at gunpoint, and Reyes arrests him while reading him his Miranda rights. Meanwhile, JJ opens the trunk of Gulino's car and finds a young boy tied up inside. Once she unties him, she asks for his name, which he gives as Cameron Patterson. Then, Cameron identifies himself as a soldier under the number of 53699, just like the others, but JJ, knowing that Cameron didn't suffer the same brainwashing technique for too long, successfully assures him that he doesn't have to say that anymore, and that she will take him back to his parents. Members *Stephanie Lawford . Portrayed by Joanna Tiwald. *Gavin Rossler . Portrayed by Ronnie Banks. *Trevor Madison . Portrayed by Koby Kumi-Diaka. *Daniel James Morrison . Portrayed by A.J. Achinger. Modus Operandi During the 2013 attacks, Gulino's "soldiers" targeted Chicago police officers, but also didn't hesitate to attack random civilians. They used an alternating pattern of mass shootings and suicide bombings in order to carry out the attacks. During the diner shooting, Gavin Rossler used a 9mm Beretta semiautomatic pistol. During the intersection suicide bombing, Trevor Madison used a sedan loaded with explosives and fueled by gasoline in the vehicle's tank in order to maximize damage. During the intended park shooting, Daniel Morrison planned to use a pair of pistols. During the attempted suicide bombing at the Chicago police headquarters, Stephanie Lawford wore a vest rigged with multiple explosives (most of them having nails glued to them as shrapnel) and a wired trigger. Profile No official profile of the teenagers were made, since the BAU were more focused on their abductor, Gulino. However, judging from the profile they gave on Gulino, all of them looked up to him as a parental figure upon succumbing to the brainwashing, since they all lived high-risk lifestyles without a person of influence in their daily lives. This would explain their loyalty and obedience towards him, to the point where they would willingly go on suicide missions on his orders. Real-Life Comparison The scene where Gavin Rossler opened fire inside a diner, with the intention of killing a police officer present inside, seems to be an allusion to the massacre of four police officers inside an occupied diner in Lakewood, Washington, on November 29, 2009. Like Gavin, the perpetrator of the real-life massacre, Maurice Clemmons, specifically targeted police officers. However, unlike Gavin, he opened fire on the officers only and spared the employees and other customers present at the scene of the shooting. Known Victims *2013: **November 12: Three killed and several attempted victims in the diner shooting committed by Gavin Rossler. The victims are: ***Leah Rollins ***Kyle Werkman ***Violet Hartford ***Sylvia Hoover and her daughter Julie ***Officer Ryan Clayburn **November 13: ***The intersection suicide bombing committed by Trevor Madison: ****Unnamed traffic cop ****Several unnamed civilians ***The intended park shooting planned by Daniel Morrison: ****Several unnamed emergency responders ****Several unnamed civilians ***The attempted suicide bombing at the Chicago police headquarters committed by Stephanie Lawford: ****Detective Mark Reyes ****Derek Morgan ****Jennifer Jareau ****Alex Blake ****Officer Ryan Clayburn ****Several unnamed police officers **Note: A live news report stated that a total of twelve people (likely including Gavin and Trevor) were killed in the diner shooting and the intersection bombing. However, "The Return" shows only four people aside from Gavin and Trevor dying in both attacks. Appearances *Season Nine **"The Return" *Season Thirteen **"The Dance of Love" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Season Nine Criminals Category:Spree Killers Category:Bombers Category:Terrorist Cells Category:Suicide Bombers Category:Car Bombers Category:Cop Killers Category:Stockholm Syndrome Victims Category:Vehicular Killers Category:Abduction Victims Category:Torture Victims Category:Criminals Category:Captives